Una nueva oportunidad
by Mega master 1234
Summary: (mi primer crosover)


una nueva oportunidad Capitulo 1.

En Ecuestria mas precisamente en lo mas profundo del el bosque Everfree

todo era normal, asta que de la nada un portal se abrió, de ese portal salio un ser bípedo, llevaba un traje morado con una placa de policía dorada, pero su rostro no se veía pero se veía una satánica sonrisa, el miraba el lugar con una sonrisa.

Ser morado morado: es aquí jajajajajaja.

rio como un demente psicópata, del portal salieron 5 esferas, el ser morado miro las esferas con demencia.

Ser morado: me dijo que a cambio de estas inútiles almas por su vida jajajajajaja.

rio como un demente, pero entonces una voz muy tímida se escucho.

¿? s.eñor .

el ser morado se giro para ver a fluterchy, esta le miraba con curiosidad y miedo, Fluterchy a presentarse pero de la nada el ser morado con una velocidad increíble le da un puñetazo en el ojo provocando un gran dolor, el ser morado la coge del cuello y la mira con una sonrisa de demencia.

Ser morado:tu me puedes servir.

dice mientras ponía el cuc0hillo en el cuello de Fluterchy provocando que entre en pánico.

mientras con las esferas.

una de ellas empezó a parpadear y después de un segundo la esfera se transformo en un ser bípedo macho (de 15 años) , el ser en cuestión era de pelo marrón, lleva una chaqueta marrón larga de cuello y mangas largas, de pantalones negros largos, y lleba unos zapatos de color blanco y negros, el ser estaba tumbado en el suelo, pero empezó a abrir los ojos, estos eran azules, el miro y vio al ser morado y a Fluterchy.

Con Fluterchy y el ser morado.

el ser morado miro a fluterchy con demencia (aunque no se puede ver sus ojos se puede notar debido a la sonrisa).

Ser morado: bueno ya es hora.

dice y saca un cuchillo ensangrentado, Fluterchy intento zafarse pero no pudo, el ser acerco el cuchillo a fluterchy, ella creía que estaba perdida pero de la nada algo tira al ser morado, fluterchy miro quien le había salvado de su muerte y vio al ser bípedo, este estaba encima de el mientras le golpeaba.

Ser bípedo:¡ERES TU, CABRON HIJO DE PUTA!.

dice mientras le sacudias, pero después de un momento el deja de sacudirlo y miro sus manos con gran solpresa.

Ser bípedo:n.o puede ser, soy un humano de nuevo, ¿Cómo es posible?.

dice muy impactado, pero vio al ser morado riendo.

Ser bípedo:¿de que te ríes?

el ser morado no dijo nada solo con le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le impacto en una roca que se agrieto.

El ser morado se levanto y se quito el polvo y miro al ser bípedo que estaba recostado en la roca agrietada.

Ser morado:¿sabe? tu antes eras el animatronic "Fredy" me pudieras haber servido pero un trato es un trato.

dice con suma tranquilidad al ser bípedo.

Ser bípedo:¿que? ¿trato?.

dice lleno de dudas.

Ser morado: jajajajaja te suena el nombre Rosalina.

Ser bípedo:¡Rosalina! que le as echo.

Ser morado:bueno, ella izo un trato, el trato es que ella sea atrapada por mi en vez de a vosotros.

dice lleno de demencia.

Ser bípedo:¡NOOOOO! maldito, libérala ahora mismo.

dice mientras intentaba levantarse pero no pudo debido al inmenso dolor que sentía.

Ser morado:mejor no, además, cuando se entero de la muerte de su hijito se aolco para no sentir mas dolor.

Dice entre risas, que solo izo que el ser bípedo se enojara mas y mas.

Ser morado:ademas ella es una animatronica desde hace tiempo, adivina quien es.

Dice y de la nada el ser bípedo abrió los ojos de inmensa solpresa.

Ser bípedo:era es cosa.

dice incrédulo.

Ser morado:acertaste.

Ser bípedo:pero esa cosa no tiene vida, es mas, la única forma de retenerlo es darle cuerda a la caja de musica.

Ser morado: no tengo por que responderte.

dice mientras se dirigía al portal, el antes de entrar miro a ser bípedo.

Ser morado:chao, puede que me divierta torturando a su pobre pobre arma.

dice y entro en el portal y este desapareció dejando a un ser bípedo, a 5 esferas y a una Futerchy aterrada y curiosa, el ser bípedo se levando adolorido y miro a todos lados y miro las esferas estas empezaron a parpadear asta transformase en 4 seres bípedos

el primero era una hembra (de 15 años) de pelo rojo, detras de su pelo lo lleba sujetado por un coleta, su pelo le tapa un poco su ojo derecho, lleba una camiseta de color rojo de cuello corto con mangas largas con pantalones negros largos y tambien lleba unos unos zapatos de color blanco y rojos.

el segundo era un macho (de 11 años) de pelo amarillo, lleba una chaqueta amarilla de mangas, y cuello alto, pantalones largos de color negro, y zapatos de color blanco.

el tercero era una hembra (de 13 años) de pelo dorado(sujetado por una coleta), oscuro ojos azul marino, lleba una camiseta de mangas y cuello corto amarilla, pantalones vaqueros verdes cortos y lleba unos zapatos de color blanco y amariyo.

y la cuarta es un hembra (de 14 años) de pelo negro (un mechon de su pelo le tapa casi el ojo derecho), ojos marrones lleba una camisa violetta de mangas y cuello largo, lleva unos pantalones violetas y lleba unos zapatos de color blanco y violetas.

el ser bípedo al ver a los otro una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Ser bípedos:chicos.

dice mirándolos pero el ser miro a Fluterchy, esta temblaba de miedo dado que estaba a punto de morir.

Ser bípedo:¿me entiendes?.

le dice a fluterchy esta asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

Ser bípedo: tranquila no te are daño, te lo prometo que no te are ningún daño alguno.

dice mientras se puso cerca de Fluterchy.

Ser bípedo:¿como te llamas?.

dice con una pequeña sonrisa, la yegua se tranquliza un poco y le dice.

Fluterchy:me llamo Fluterchy.

Ser bípedo:encantado, yo me llamo Yac.

Fluterchy:lindo nombre.

dice y mira arriba y ve que estaba anocheciendo.

Fluterchy:ello Yac esta anocheciendo, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa y dormir en mi casa.

dice la yegua muy tímidamente.

Yac:oh bale, esta anocheciendo y creo que necesitare un lugar donde dormir.

dice pero el va por los otros seres bípedos y le coge a todos, fluterchy miro a Yac con los seres en su espalda.

Fluterchy:¿te ayudo?.

Yac:bale.

dice y Fluterchy cargo con la ser del pelo dorado y la ser del pelo, ellos anduvieron por el lugar asta llegar a la casa de fluterchy, Yac miraba el lugar con asombro.

Yac:balla, bonita casa.

Fluterchy:gracias.

dice sonrojada, ellos entran a la casa, Fluterchy guioa Yac a una habitación donde había camas, Yac y Fluterchy dejan a los seres en las camas mientras pero fluterchy quiso acederle su cama para dormir pero Yac insistió en quedarse en el sofá.

Fluterchy:dulce sueños.

dice Fluterchy mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Yac:igualmente.

dice y Yac se tumba en el sofá y cierra lentamente quedándose dormido al instante.

Fin del capitulo 1.

comenten que les parecio

**Nt:siento haber esperado tanto dado a los estudios, jejeje.**


End file.
